


senses

by mujatuan



Series: curiouscat prompt fills [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Again, Collars, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujatuan/pseuds/mujatuan
Summary: [prompt from cc: can you write pepigyeom and yugyeom is jinyoungs good pet]yugyeom needs, and jinyoung knows.





	senses

jinyoung’s always been keeping an eye on yugyeom, even since before they started dating. it was something beyond just a maternal instinct- though, perhaps since that was the easiest way to explain it, he presented himself as a mother figure in the group, for both his members and fans.

a while after they had confessed to each other, and only after the first time they made love, jinyoung thinks yugyeom slowly began to notice jinyoung’s smallest actions. the way he let his hand linger on yugyeom’s waist, the way he brought him to bed and littered his entire body with soft flicks of his tongue after a concert. and so slowly, yugyeom realized what exactly had him so drawn to jinyoung, both mentally and physically.

it was how jinyoung held his hand, but also his wrist. when jinyoung would ask him to wait another half an hour so he could finish the novel, yugyeom felt only the pulling need to follow, to obey. he especially liked it when jinyoung cupped his face and kissed him gently so, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue.

eventually, liking became something a little bit more. the two of them talked about it together- jinyoung, wanting a good boy, and yugyeom, only wanting to be a good boy- and spent the rest of the night tucked together under the blankets, adding items to their online shopping cart with giggles and pecks.

the first time yugyeom put his collar on was a day when jinyoung was out buying groceries. though the two still had their own separate apartments, it was more common for them to spend a week together in one and then another week in the other.

the collar was not flashy, but cost a small fortune. yugyeom buckled it snug around his neck, feeling around every crevice of the leather and running his fingers over the metal hoop attached. 

now, yugyeom is wearing the exact same collar. jinyoung has him on his back, gripping onto the sheets tightly beneath his sweaty palms. jinyoung himself is between his legs, arms on either side of his body and mouth latched onto his nipple.

“hyung,” yugyeom chokes out.

jinyoung looks up at him. yugyeom’s hair is sticking to his forehead, sweaty and hot as his tongue sticks out as well. his eyes are lidded but emotion unfulfilled, still needing something, wanting to feel more than just the weight of the collar on his neck.

“i know what you need,” jinyoung whispers.

he leans forward and reaches over at the nightstand, grasping for the leash that pairs well with the collar he has on tonight. yugyeom sinks into the mattress at the sight of it, sighing when jinyoung clips it to the hoop on his neck and gives it a gentle tug.

it’s the collar that settles him into a calmer mood, but ultimately the leash that really puts him into the mindset of being  _ good. _ good for jinyoung, most importantly.

jinyoung is staring down at him and looking unfairly, unreasonably handsome. “puppy,” he says, and yugyeom feels shock run through his body. 

he wants to speak, but whimpers instead. jinyoung brings himself down to kiss him, then drags his lips downwards, past his neck and chest and stomach.

“master, please,” yugyeom mumbles, barely able to keep his mind straight when jinyoung is going down, down, down. “hyung. master. ‘m leaking.”

“i know, puppy,” jinyoung responds. he mouths at yugyeom’s cock, lips barely ghosting over the head. “my good boy. my puppy. colour?”

jinyoung tugs on the leash, and yugyeom almost gargles in his saliva and nerve wracking pleasure. “green. need you, master.”

“my perfect puppy,” jinyoung tells him, and yugyeom sees stars as jinyoung sucks him down.

**Author's Note:**

> HI okay so . i have never written pet play before and i have no idea if this is what you wanted when you said yugyeom being jinyoungs good pet o.0 therefore i am sorry if i got it wrong !! there's no actual smut in this but i think it is left better as just this .. though perhaps i will expand on this one day . as always, leave propmts in my cc !!   
> twitter @mujatuan  
> curiouscat @mujatuan


End file.
